Ork World - Environment
Orkz'' iz tuff an' Green, not pink and squishy like Da Humies uv da Imperium '' ''- Goftik Ork Boy Ork worlds are just that, usually worlds that have come under heavy infestation or have been conquered by Orks, Orks are roughly one foot taller than Humans, but are usually as tall because of their slouched gait, Orks tend to be lazy and forgetful unless in times of war. Characteristics Skills ''Speak Language(Orkish), Common Lore(Orks) as basic skills. Traits '''Anzion Effect: Ork wargear is notably more reliable in the hands of an Ork than it is in the hands of a human. While some scholars (chief among them Genetor Lukas Anzion) suspect that this is due to the Orks' latent psychic abilities, the true cause remains unknown. :Benefit: Any Ork weapon that possesses the Unreliable Trait loses that Trait when wielded by this character. Any Ork weapon that possesses neither the Reliable Trait nor the Unreliable Trait gains the Reliable Trait when wielded by this character. Barbaric: Orks are notorious for their psychotically aggressive natures, and have little patience for niceties, social graces, or the concept of "diplomacy." :Penalty: The character suffers a -10 penalty to Fellowship tests made in formal or civilized settings, and a -10 penalty to any Interaction tests involving peaceful interaction with someone the Ork considers an enemy. These penalties stack. Bulky: Orks are larger and more heavily-built than humans, and human-made clothing and armor tend not to fit them very well. :Penalty: Any human-made armor worn by this character permanently reduces its Armor Value by 1 on all locations, representing the "modifikashuns" the Ork would have to make to fit inside. The character may not wear human-made power armor. At the GM's discretion, other pieces of equipment (rebreathers, void suits, etc.) may also require modifications to work with an Ork physiology, which decreases the Availability of the item by two steps and doubles its cost. Inhuman Constitution: The partially-fungoid nature of Ork physiology makes them incredibly robust, allowing them to shrug off blows that would stagger a human or kill him ten times over. :Benefit: The character gains the Sturdy and Unnatural Toughness (+2) Traits. he also gains the Hardy, Iron Jaw, and True Grit Talents. Mob Rule: All Orks are latently psychic, an ability that increases in strength the more of them there are in one place, bolstering their confidence and courage to near fearless levels when they gather en masse. :Benefit: For every additional Ork within 10m, the Ork's Willpower is increased by +5 to resist the effects of Fear and Pinning. No Mind For Learning: Orks have little time and talent for anything that doesn't involve destruction, and the subtleties of scholastic learning are largely beyond them. :Penalty: Orks must pay an additional 100xp surcharge to learn any Scholastic Lore or Forbidden Lore Skill. Orkz Is Da Biggest: As an Ork grows in experience and importance, it also grows in size and strength. An Ork veteran of many campaigns will tower over a fully-grown man, and a powerful Ork leader can easily reach the size of an ogryn or even a Baneblade!. :Benefit: When the character reaches 10,000xp, he may purchase the Size (Hulking) Trait at a cost of 500xp, at 20,000xp he may purchase Size(Large) Trait at a cost of 500xp, at 30,000xp he may purchase Size(Enomous) Trait at a cost of 500xp, at 40,000xp he may purchase Size(Immense) Trait at a cost of 500xp, at 50,000xp he may purchase Size(Giant) Trait at a cost of 500xp. : Untrustworvy Git!(Deathskullz klan only): Orks of the Deathskulls are Orks who pillage, loot and steal anything they can get their hands on. :Penalty: Orks apart of this Klan have a -10 Fellowship when dealing with anything else not in the Deathskull clan. : Waaagh!: Their natural ferocity and talent for melee make even the most poorly-trained of Orks a force to be reckoned with in close combat. :Benefit: The character gains the Brutal Charge Trait. If he meets the prerequisites, he also gains the Furious Assault Talent. : Spore-driven: Orks are an interesting creature, producing Spores when mature and mass releasing them upon death. :Benefit: Ork players will always produce 1 Spore (upon death only) giving the Ork player a sense of immortality, but it comes at a cost, he must retrieve his gear or start with nothing, he is treated as a new character with no allegiances, those must be forged anew. Wounds Ork characters begin play with 1d5+10 Fate Points Roll a d10. On a roll of 1-4, the character begins play with 1 Fate Point. On a roll of 5-8, the character begins play with 2 Fate Points. On a roll of 9-10, the character begins play with 3 Fate Points. Weapons Proficency Obviously Ork weapons that require Exotic Weapon Proficiencies when wielded by a human are considerably less arcane to the Orks that built them! The following is a quick guide to what categories various Ork weapons should fall under when wielded by an Ork. Ranged Weapons *'Solid Projectile (SP):' Shootas, sluggas, big shootas, snazzguns and anything else that fires bullets (or started off firing bullets and was later modified to fire more exotic ammunition). *'Flame:' Burnas and skorchas. An Ork must have Basic Weapon Training (Flame) or an equivalent Talent in order to use a Burna effectively in close combat. *'Launcher:' Rokkit launchas. *'Exotic:' Kustom blastas, deffguns, and shokk attack guns. Basically anything custom-built by a mekboy or loota and impossible for anyone else to fire. Melee Weapons *'Primitive:' Choppas with simple cutting edges and their variants (big, 'uge, etc.), as well as grabba stiks and 'urty syringes. *'Chain:' Choppas with chainsaw edges and their variants (big, 'uge, etc.). *'Power:' Power klaws. *'Shock:' Grot-prods. Career Choices Kommando(Assassin) Shouta Boy(Cleric) Runnin' Boy(Adept) Boy(Guardsman) Mek(Tech-Priest) Weird Boy(Psyker) Loota(Scum) 'Gretchin' Skills Speak Language (Orkish) and Common Lore (Orks) as Basic skills. Traits Anzion Effect: Ork wargear is notably more reliable in the hands of an Ork than it is in the hands of a human. While some scholars (chief among them Genetor Lukas Anzion) suspect that this is due to the Orks' latent psychic abilities, the true cause remains unknown. :Benefit: Any Ork weapon that possesses the Unreliable Trait loses that Trait when wielded by this character. Any Ork weapon that possesses neither the Reliable Trait nor the Unreliable Trait gains the Reliable Trait when wielded by this character. Cowardly: Gretchin are little more than wisecracks and bandits. the only thing preventing them from exhibiting this nature are their Ork masters who are always keeping them in check. Gretchin however fear those who may very well trample them however and are frequently seen running in reverse of danger. :Penalty: The character always increases the fear rating of enemies by one whenever in combat. A foe without a fear rating always has a fear rating of 1 to a Gretchin. A foe with a fear rating of 4 automatically causes fear in a Gretchin no matter what. Scrawny: '''Gretchin are among the smallest of all of the Orkoid species. The only Orkoids smaller are the Snotling and Certain species of Squigs. :Benefit: The character counts as having the Size (Scarwny) trait. '''Inhuman Constitution: The partially-fungoid nature of Ork physiology makes them incredibly robust, allowing them to shrug off blows that would stagger a human or kill him ten times over. :Benefit: The character gains the Sturdy and Unnatural Toughness (x2) Traits. If he meets the prerequisites, he also gains the Hardy, Iron Jaw, and True Grit Talents. Mob Rule: All Orks are latently psychic, an ability that increases in strength the more of them there are in one place, bolstering their confidence and courage to near fearless levels when they gather en masse. :Benefit: For every additional Ork within 10m, the Ork's Willpower is increased by +10 to resist the effects of Fear and Pinning. Techy: Gretchin are most commonly seen as helpers to Ork Mekboyz. they are more technologically inclined than their larger cousins. :'Benefit: '''The character gains Tech-use as a basic untrained skill. Wounds Gretchin characters begin play with 1d5+5 Wounds. Note that the Gretchin's Unnatural Toughness (x2) Trait applies to the Wounds roll. Fate Points Roll a d10. On a roll of 1-4, the character begins play with 1 Fate Point. On a roll of 5-8, the character begins play with 2 Fate Points. On a roll of 9-10, the character begins play with 3 Fate Points. Weapons Proficency See Orks entry above. Ork Past: 1-30 = Bad Moonz ''The Bad Moons are the richest Orks around, because their teef grow faster than anyone else's. This is not regarded as an unfair advantage, as any Ork big and nasty enough can simply smash the teef out of a Bad Moon's head. (Gain 2d100 Teef and 5+ to Ballistic Skill) 31-45 = Blood Axes The Blood Axes were the first Orks to encounter the Imperium of Man. They have picked up many human tactics, such as using camouflage (although it may seem a bit too brightly colored to a human's eye) and retreating when they are losing ("It don't count as losing, cuz we can also come back for anuvver go, see?"). (Gain Stealth as Known and +5 to Agility) 46-62 = Death Skullz The Death Skulls are looters and plunderers who grab whatever they can from corpses on the battlefield, although they are not above "acquiring" things from other Orks who are not watching. (Gain "Untrustworvy git!" trait, Search Skill as Known and can have one "looted" weapon, select any weapon from any race that us scarce or easier to find, this weapon loses normal specials, gains unreliable and tearing) 63-72 = Evil Sunz The Evil Sunz are an Ork klan who are dedicated to speed and making as loud a noise as possible when in combat. Just as the Goffs klan loves violence and aggression, so the Evil Sunz love speed.(Gain +5 to Agility and gain Dodge skill as Known) 73-89 = Goffs The Goffs are the toughest and most brutal Orks to be found in the galaxy, roughly equivalent to elite Warhammer Fantasy Black Orcs. The Goffs are the biggest, meanest and most brutish of all their kind, and that's saying something, since they are Orks. Of all the Ork klanz, the Goffs are the most inspired by the thrill and thunder of battle. (Gain Intimidate as Known and +5 to Strength or +5 to Weaponskill) 90-94 = Snakebites The Snakebites prefer ancient Orky tradition to advanced technology, shunning things like forcefields and armoured vehicles in favour of protecting themselves with war paint and riding into battle on huge boars wielding spearz and choppas. (Gain Resistance to Poison Talent, Resistance to Disease Talent and +5 to Toughness) '' 95-100 = Freebooterz ''Ork Freebooterz are notorious pirates and thieves, plying the void in smoking, sparking voidships with the intent of causing as much mayhem and destruction as possible. They prey upon anyone foolish enough to stray into their hunting grounds, screaming out of the dark on plumes of fire to blast apart their foes. (Gain Barter as Known or gain Dodge as known, gain 5d100 Teef) Category:Player Character Homeworlds